capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Nilin
Nilin Cartier-Wells is the protagonist of the 2013 futuristic action-adventure game Remember Me. In addition to manipulating memories, she uses her Sensen Glove in combat with her advanced fighting skills, Story Nilin is the daughter of the founders of Sensen technology, Charles and Scylla Cartier-Wells. After being in a car crash that injured and embittered her mother, her father designed the Sensen to help Nilin forget her part in it. Nilin becomes a memory hunter, someone who can enter and steal memories: because of skills taught to her by her father, she could also 'remix' them to create a false memory and potentially change a person's outlook and future actions. Under unknown circumstances, she joins the Errorists, an underground movement opposed to the Sensen technology. After she manipulates a target into committing suicide, she is imprisoned in the Bastille and her memories erased. The unseen Errorist leader Edge breaks her out of prison and acts as her guide and helper during her missions. Nilin follows his orders in order to recover her lost memories, although she finds herself doubting herself and fearing recovering her memories because of what more she might have done. Eventually, she finds out her origins, and ends up remixing the memories of her parents to make them see the harm the technology is causing. This allows Nilin entrance to H3O, the Memorize central server and the core of the Sensen technology. When she reaches the Central Server, she is confronted by Edge, who turns out to be a self-aware entity within the Server created from unwanted memories: Nilin unwittingly created Edge from memories of her childhood. Nilin finally destroys Edge/H3O, releasing the stored memories into the general population. With her mind now restored, she resolves to help heal the damage Sensen has done to the world. Abilities Sensen Glove The Sensen Glove features customizations that Nilin collects throughout the game that allow it to do additional things. *'Pick-Socket' - (from Bad Request) - a versatile and illegal device, the Pick-Socket can break into high-security areas using high levels of energy to break digital locks. Nilin can stand a fair distance from her target or behind the glass window and still be able to access its security interface. *'Spammer' - (from Kid X-Mas) - shoots data bursts and streams that stun and damage any enemy. *'Junk Bolt' - (from Headache Tommy) - allows the Spammer to break or weaken structural formations, such as buildings or or mechanical equipment, that were inaccessible through conventional means. Also destroys shields used by Heavy Enforcers. *'Force Spammer' - (from Madame) - functions as a tractor beam for moving objects around the environment. This module can only be used against movable switches. Handling the Force Spammer is no different from using the Spammer, with the exception that the player must hold down the required button to complete the action. This is key to getting some very large objects out of Nilin's path. Trivia *As a result of her parentage (Ethiopian, South Asian and white), Nilin is a character of mixed heritage. Gallery Image:Nilin.png|As a prisoner. Image:Nilin_and_Kid_X-Mas.png|Playing Street Fighter II with Kid X-Mas. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Living Characters